


罗戴厄   破镜重圆

by guanggao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanggao/pseuds/guanggao





	罗戴厄   破镜重圆

第26轮英超联赛战罢，阿森纳客场1:2艰难的拿下了哈德斯。而这一切，和他被受伤了待在家里的梅苏特厄齐尔毫无关系。关掉赛后新闻发布会，梅苏特拿起手机，订了一张去往意大利都灵的单程机票。  
坐在飞机上，梅苏特望向窗外的白云，父亲强行把自己转会阿森纳的时候，克里斯拼命的敲着自己家的门，敲了一个晚上，第二天着凉被遛弯儿的皇马队长捡回去了，然后自己就离开了马德里，也离开了……爱人。我们甚至没有道别，梅苏特想，可是道别的话就分手了吧。梅苏特苦恼的拄着下巴，当初向克里斯表白的时候紧张的前言不搭后语，克里斯还以为自己在夸他……虽然自己是个罗吹，但是我是有上进心的罗吹好不好！我是要成为C罗背后的男人的！不管是赛场上还是生活中！想到克里斯明白自己是在示爱之后惊得左右脚拌蒜，慌忙逃出更衣室，梅苏特呵呵傻笑起来。过了一会又愁眉不展了，唉！怎么才能让克里斯和我和好呢？  
飞机缓缓降落在都灵的机场，此时的天空已经是傍晚，从窗外只能看到飞机跑道上一串明亮的指示灯。  
梅苏特下了飞机，才想起自己不知道克里斯家的地址，想了想给前国家队队友赫迪拉打了一个电话。此时的赫迪拉已经准备洗洗睡了，看着床头柜上充电的手机挑了挑眉，拔下来接起喂?梅苏特?这么晚了有什么事吗？自从这位世界杯后退出国家队两个人就没什么联系了，这么晚打电话过来只能是找那位了。  
萨米?你知道……克里斯家在哪儿吗？嗯?虽然猜到了和罗纳尔多有关，但是上来就问他罗纳尔多家在哪儿，这……你不是有他电话吗？你怎么不直接问他?知道内幕的赫迪拉决定逗一逗这个前俱乐部和国家队的队友。我……我怕打扰他所以给你打电话了嘛！最近他还好吗？  
他过得挺好的，除了不出去浪了，比以前更疯狂训练了，其他都挺好的。对了你突然问他家地址干嘛？赫迪拉装傻问。我……我在都灵机场，刚下飞机，我也不会意大利语，现在在候机室里面不知道去哪，我，我还没有伪装，已经有人认出我来了。QAQ这可麻烦大了，赫迪拉从床上蹦下来对他说你等着，我自己去接你！  
QAQ你不用来接我，我自己问路，我自己能找到酒店的。说完挂了电话，拿起手机发了个推特，虽然已经接近深夜，但是夜猫子不分地域哪都有，球迷刷到一条厄齐尔的推特，都灵，我来了。配图是在飞机上。《太阳报》——枪手队长不满埃梅里，转会都灵?C罗还是赫迪拉?扒一扒厄齐尔的大三角? 球迷立刻炸了。  
2#  
你车又要卖队长?别卖尤文了，卖给我们曼联呗?  
3#  
滚！死也不卖给你们！QAQ272求别走啊，吉鲁还等着你的饼呢。  
4#  
你们阿森纳的前锋真不咋地，回皇马吧！咱们皇马的前锋不吐饼，帮忙刷助攻。  
5#  
ls滚开，来都灵也不一定去尤文啊，看我看我！我们罗马也很好啊，来我们罗马吧！  
6#  
罗马的煞笔一边去，你们买得起吗?看我看我！小媳妇快来尤文找你的罗哥哥啊( ﹡ˆoˆ﹡ )

看见厄齐尔的推特赫迪拉赶紧给C罗打电话喂?我是赫迪拉，厄齐尔现在在都灵机场，没有伪装被人认出来了！他人生地不熟的快去接他！说完不管对方什么反应挂了电话上床拉灯。梅苏特，兄弟只能帮你到这儿了。  
等到C罗到机场的时候，以厄齐尔为中心，整个机场堪比丧尸来袭。克里斯检查了一下自己的伪装，钻进中心地带抓住梅苏特一路横冲直撞逃出包围圈。把人塞进车里，一脚油门跑了。  
车上克里斯一言不发，梅苏特攥着安全带不敢看克里斯。到了家，梅苏特下了车，跟着克里斯进了家门。克里斯给梅苏特找了一双拖鞋，一言不发转身要进厨房，梅苏特换好拖鞋追上去抓住克里斯的袖子，一对超大码的眼睛可怜兮兮的看着他，克里斯冷哼一声，甩开梅苏特走进厨房。拿起水杯给自己倒了一杯水。这时梅苏特跑过来一把抱住克里斯的腰，哭着说，我错了！我错了！你别不理我！  
克里斯被这么一撞，水撒了一身。放下水杯转身抱起梅苏特，梅苏特吓一跳，连忙抱住克里斯的（粗）脖子。克里斯低头亲上梅苏特的嘴唇。抱着他上楼进了卧室。  
把梅苏特扔在床上，站起身脱下湿透的上衣，床上的梅苏特坐起来看着克里斯健壮的身体，咽了咽唾沫，感觉后面开始分泌液体，慢慢的流下来，痒痒的。还愣着干嘛呢？克里斯一边解腰带一边说，梅苏特吓了一跳，如梦初醒，抖着手低头去解衬衣纽扣。这时克里斯已经脱光了衣服，跪在床边一用力，把衣服扯开，没解开的扣子崩得满地都是，哗啦哗啦清脆悦耳。别！我就穿了这一件衣服……没说完克里斯吻了上来，梅苏特重心不稳倒在了床铺里。牙齿碰撞让梅苏特疼得嘶了一声，克里斯趁机把舌头伸进了梅苏特的口腔里面。唔！嗯……梅苏特一边迎合着克里斯，一边把自己从衬衫里面挣脱出来，而克里斯已经利落的把梅苏特的裤子内裤扒下来了，现在梅苏特身上只有一双白色的袜子穿在脚上，中腰的袜子箍在细长的脚踝上，显得梅苏特的双腿纤长笔直。  
克里斯分开梅苏特的双腿，抓住膝盖摁向两边，摆成M型。梅苏特红着眼眶嘴巴微张期待的看着克里斯，克里斯撸了几下小梅，手伸向后面，试探性的伸进去一指，虽然里面已经湿了，但是非常紧致，克里斯满意的对梅苏特一笑，俯下身咬上梅苏特的乳头，不管是柔软有嚼劲的口感还是因为梅苏特夹紧小穴而感觉紧绷的手指，依旧是熟悉的配方熟悉的味道。  
梅苏特搓揉着克里斯短硬的头发，大声呻吟着，久违的感觉不禁激动的热泪盈眶。自从被父亲转会到阿森纳他就一直没有性生活，虽然队里吉鲁曾经邀请过但是他拒绝了。他觉得自己和克里斯没有说分手自己就一直是克里斯的，他不会让除了克里斯之外的任何人碰他。当时他不知道怎么面对克里斯，他害怕克里斯会和他分手，躲在窗帘后面哭着看克里斯拍他家的大门，不敢接任何人都电话。  
当克里斯进入自己的身体时，久违的胀痛感让他失声尖叫。真好，克里斯还愿意爱我。随着克里斯的顶弄梅苏特好像暴风雨之中的木舟，灵魂都被艹出了身体，大脑一片空白。  
克里斯看着被情欲淹没的梅苏特，恶意的啃咬着他锻炼的稍微壮实的肩膀，一路向下啃咬他鼓胀的胸肌，光滑的腹部，手臂伸进腋下把梅苏特架起来一翻身变成了骑乘位。梅苏特跨坐在克里斯的身上，双手撑在克里斯的腹肌上，一脸的不在状态。克里斯暗示的顶了顶，正好顶在梅苏特的敏感点上，腰部一软，趴在了克里斯的胸口上。梅苏特抬起头看着克里斯眯着眼享受的样子，加紧小穴，前后运动起来，扭动着腰身寻找着身体里的敏感点，让小克里斯每一次都撞在那一点上，克里斯正闭目享受着顶级待遇，感觉耳边的床铺一沉，梅苏特颤抖着胳膊撑在克里斯的耳边，低头看着他说克里斯，我爱你。说完闭上眼俯身亲吻克里斯的唇，腰部加速律动，不一会感觉自己就要到了，伸出一只手掐住自己的根部，仰头坐直深深的坐了下去，克里斯把住他的腰快速挺动，梅苏特咬住嘴唇，喉咙中挤出些许破碎的呻吟。不一会克里斯也要到了，加速冲刺，挥开梅苏特的手，帮助已经发紫了的，可怜兮兮的小梅撸了出来。  
风平浪静之后，梅苏特趴在克里斯的胸膛，哼哼唧唧的喘着气，克里斯搂着梅苏特的腰，一下一下的抚摸着梅苏特的后背。  
梅斯，当初为什么不给我开门？为什么不接我电话？  
我怕你一怒之下和我分手。我不想和你分开，可是我爸爸要我去阿森纳，我不肯，他非要。说着梅苏特委屈的哭了出来。  
那你今天怎么来意大利了？  
我好想你，我想来看你，可是我不知道你在哪。  
克里斯叹息一声，侧过身关了灯，抱着梅苏特亲了亲睡吧。  
至于明天的新闻，那是明天的事，明天又是新的一天。

 

The end


End file.
